The compounds of the invention are derivatives of podophyllotoxin, a natural extract known for its use in the treatment of cancer. Other synthetic compounds, such as etoposide and teniposide, are currently used as chemotherapeutic agents in the treatment especially of small-cell lung cancer. Those various compounds act by inhibiting the catalytic activity of topoisomerase II.